


Officially a Lightwood-Bane

by ARMYxSH96



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: It's time to face the Clave. Alec will protect his family no matter what. Magnus is ready to fight anyone who tries to harm his baby. The meeting doesn't go as planned. Surprises, emotions, and a better future.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Officially a Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this update took me so long, but life gets in the way.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

This was inevitable. He needs to talk to the Clave. He can't postpone this anymore, its the day after Magnus' family meet Max and Alec has to talk with the Inquisitor. He doesn't want them to know through rumors or someone else.

Its 4 a.m and he is still in the same position, he hasn't been able to sleep all night, he keeps thinking about Max and wat the Clave will say. He wasn't embarrassed about his baby but he knows the Clave. They're gonna request a full report with all the details, then they're going to demand to see Max and talk to Magnus. He doesn't want to put his family through that. He knows the looks they're going to get, the rumors, the prejudice his boyfriend and son are going to face and if it was him deciding... well he would never put his family through that.

He looked to the other side of the bed, Magnus is still asleep. He looks so peaceful. Alec has to do this Clave thing with caution as not to harm his family. If this isn't done well, they can make the process take longer than it should or not recognize Max has their son. 

He got up softly as not to wake Magnus. He needs fresh air, he needs a good plan with all the possible obstacles the Clave might throw at him. 

He looked back at Magnus' still sleeping form. 'Good, he needs to rest' he thought, Max was restless all night... Maybe he could sense his nerves and fear. 

Alec walked out of the bedroom and went to the nursey to make sure Max was asleep. When he opened the door Max looked right at him.

"Blueberry... why are you up so early?" he asked walking to the crib "It's okay, daddy's here".

He picks him up holding him closer "Why can't you sleep? Let's change your diaper and then you gonna eat. Maybe then you can fall back asleep" he whispered to him while walking to the changing table.

__________

After Max's diaper was changed and he was fed, Alec took a seat on the dining table and bounced him while singing to him. Only after 3 songs did Max feel asleep, holding tightly Alec' shirt as if scared to be moved from his arms.

"I know we have a battle in front of us, but I'll protect you and papa with everything I have. I won't let them take you from us. I promise..." Alec whispered getting a paper and pen ready to start his report, he looked at the clock in the kitchen "5 a.m already... Better get this started".

It took almost two hours but, finally, Alec was able to finish it. It was concise, full of details and left no space for bigoted questions. He knows the Clave will analyze it thoroughly.

He looked down and Max was still asleep. 'Good' he thought. 

Alec looked again at the clock, it marked 6h15 a.m, too early to call the Inquisitor so he just sends it to her through fire message. Now its a matter of time for her to request their presence. Maybe he should put Max down with Magnus on their bed and start making breakfast.

__________

Magnus woke up with someone giggling right next to him. 'Weird' was his first thought. He opened his eyes to have deep blue ones looking right at him "How did you get here little man?" he asked caressing Max's hair. "You were supposed to be in your bed..." he laughed when Max hid his face under the covers giggling.

"I see you're in a better mood this morning..." he said looking around noticing his missing boyfriend "And can you tell me where is your daddy?" he asked getting up and picking him up.

Magnus left the room with the intention of searching for his boyfriend but stopped when the smell of pancakes got to him. "I guess we found him," he said kissing Max's cheek.

What he met was an Alexander without a shirt and singing softly to some melody playing on the radio while flipping pancakes.

"That's what I call an amazing view..." Magnus laughed when Alec turned around with his cheeks pink.

"Good Morning to you too... I'm almost finished with breakfast. Seat down I'll join you in a little bit." Alec said putting the last pancake on the plate.

"Can I have a kiss first?" Magnus asked not waiting for his answer kissing him softly.

"Now that you have your kiss... go!" Alec said laughing at his boyfriend.

__________

"Alexander..." Magnus said getting his boyfriend out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry... What?" Alec said a little distracted.

"It's okay... I was just asking what's the next step" he said a little nervous, "I know you need to make a report but what can I do? Do I have to go to Idris and talk with the Clave?"

"I already wrote it and sent it to the Inquisitor directly," he said noticing Magnus' confused face, "I couldn't sleep and I decided to get it sorted before breakfast. And to answer your question, yes, the Clave will probably need to talk to you alone first as the High Warlock and then with us together as the possible future parents". 

"I can feel your worries from here... What are you not telling me? A-Are you second-guessing us...?" Magnus asked scared of his answer.

Alec was shocked by his question. He got up immediately to kneel down in front of him, Alec took hold of his hands and looked right at him "Of course not! Magnus... I want this like I never wanted anything else in my life. Max is ours, I'm going to fight for him with everything I have. I'm going to give you the family you deserve. I love you both so much, never doubt of that."

Magnus was scared Alec would start doubting his decision. He really wanted a family with him...

"I'm sorry... I'm just scared of what the Clave might say. I want Max to be part of our family so much, but you're right, we are not letting them take him from us. We are a family and I'm going to fight too. I love you!" Magnus said kissing him softly.

Suddenly Alec's phone started to ring. He got up and answer it.

"Hello? Alec Lightwood speaking" he said not recognizing the number.

"Good morning Mr.Lightwood, I received your report a few hours ago and I already talked to the rest of the Clave, we would like for you and Mr.Bane to came to Idris so we can resolve this issue as soon as possible," she said sounding tense.

"Of course Inquisitor Penhallow, we will be there." he said smiling reassuringly at Magnus, "When should we meet?" he asked putting a reassuring hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"Well, it would be better as soon as possible," she said.

"Of course, in an hour?" he asked almost laughing at the panicking look in his boyfriend's face.

"Perfect, one more thing... please bring the child too." she said making him tense, "Why?" he asked.

"Mr.Lightwood we just want to see if he's okay in your presence and if he needs special care or attention. You probably can understand, this is a first for us. Never before a shadowhunter applied to adopt a downworlder child before. We just want to understand the matter better. I will be waiting for all three of you in my office in an hour. Goodbye." and she hung up, without any more information.

"What did she said for you to be this tense? Alexander, you're worrying me!" Magnus said starting to panic.

"They want you, me... and Max to be there," he said apprehensive and a little scared.

"What?! Why?! Max doesn't need to go! They are going to take him from me!" he said with panic in his voice, holding Max as close to him as possible, "Please Alexander! He's mine! I-I can't lose him... they are going to take my baby from me!" he cried panicking, already making a plan in his head as to where he was going to take Max were the Clave couldn't get him. 

"Hey... Magnus, babe, take a deep breath! No one is going to take him from us. I promise! They just want to see how Max behaves in our presence... to see if he's happy and comfortable with us. Just that!" Alec said holding his shoulders trying to calm him down.

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling Max's natural baby scent. He then felt Alec's arms surrounding him and kissing his forehead.

"Everything will be okay... I'm going to protect you both. Come on... calm down." Alec whispered.

"You're right... I just panicked for a little bit. But if they try to harm me or our son I'm not going to stay still. I'll kill anyone who crosses my path." he warned him showing his cat eyes.

"If I feel your or Max's safety is at risk, I will take you out of there. But we need them to recognize us as his fathers. I want them to see that he's safe and that we can take care of him." Ale said kissing the top of Max's head.

"Okay... Let's go get dressed, I want everyone to see how beautiful my baby is." Magnus said already excited to show everyone his fashionable son. Maybe he can even convince Alec in using a colored shirt.

__________

"Ready?" Alec said holding Magnus' hand while he adjusted Max on his hip.

"I guess..." he sighed, "I just want to get this over with and go back home." Magnus was nervous and apprehensive about all this ordeal. 

"I understand, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home and enjoy our life as a family. Just take a deep breath and remember we are doing this to protect Max." Alec said trying not to show how scared he was with the possibility of not being able to keep Max or the Clave not recognizing them as his parents.

"You're right, let's go," Magnus said opening a portal.

They got through and step out of it a few meters from the Inquisitor's office door.

Looking around Magnus noticed that everything was almost the same since he was last here. The same superiority in the Shadowhunters eyes. The same decor. 'Maybe they should worry more about their decor than chasing after innocent downworlders' Magnus thought, laughing softly in his head.

Alec could feel the eyes on them. Everyone must know already about his intention to start a family with Magnus. He couldn't care less about their opinion. He only needs the Inquisitor approval and the promise that the Clave won't harm his baby.

They nocked on the Inquisitor's door and waited for permission to enter.

"Came in!" they heard her say.

They walked in and closed the door.

"Good Morning, please have a seat." she said smiling, "I know you must be apprehensive about this request to bring the baby here but I promise you I just want to meet him and see if he's healthy and comfortable with you," she reassured them.

"To be honest I was a little worried, but I'm going to trust you," Magnus said, making eye contact with the Inquisitor.

"I know after everything the Clave and the prior Inquisitor, Imogen Herondel, made you go through... you won't trust us blindly, but I'm trying to change things here. I'm just the provisional Inquisitor, but we will talk about that later..." she said sincerely.

"You're right, after everything my people went through, we don't trust the Clave. Yes we know there are better shadowhunters than the past generations" Magnus said smiling in Alec's direction, making him blush, "but you still have a long way to go." he said looking again at the Inquisitor.

"Mr.Bane I know we still have a long way to go to make things right with your people but I promise you we are trying. Now let's talk about your request," she said holding a file full of documents.

Alec explained everything. He told her, with every detail, the day they found Max, not leaving anything untold. Magnus told her what he got from the exam he performed on Max as soon as he held him. They spent almost an hour going through all the events of the day. Max in the meantime fell asleep in Alec's lap.

"Very well gentleman... Now I would like to talk to Mr.Lightwood alone." she said smiling reassuringly at Magnus, "Its just protocol" she said seeing the protest start in Magnus's eyes.

"Its okay Magnus," Alec said smiling at him.

Magnus got up and left the room, closing the door.

"Mr.Lightwood this is not a joke. Taking care of a child is hard, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure I want this. I know raising a child is hard. I took care of my siblings since I was a child myself. I want to start a family with the man I love, I want this like I never wanted anything in my life." he said with fire in his eyes. The fire only a father protecting his child is able to have.

"Very well, knowing you as well as I do," they smiled remembering all the playdates he had with her daughter Aline when they were younger, "I know you have requests and questions..." she said calling Magnus back to the room.

Magnus looked at both of them taking the seat he previously occupied.

"I already talked with Mr.Lightwood about his desire to adopt Max, now I want to know both of your requests".

He looked at Alec, a little apprehensive when he started talking.

"First, the most important... when the Clave recognizes us as Max's parents, I want a birth certificate with all the right information, I want it to say that we're BOTH his parents. If something happens to me or when my time comes..." he said taking a deep breath looking softly at Magnus seeing the scared look in his boyfriend's eyes, not ready for that day to come, "I want Magnus to keep Max with no 'but's' from the Clave, Magnus will forever be recognized as Max father and no one can take him from him when I'm no longer here." he said.

Magnus was in tears... His wonderful boyfriend was making sure Max stays with him no matter what. 

"Mr. Bane do you have any request?" she asked a little touched with Alec's words. She knew he was an amazing man but she was sure he will make an extraordinary father.

"Y-Yes... I want Max to be allowed to enter Alicante. My baby has a father who is a shadowhunter. I want him to have permission to walk these streets with his head held high" he said.

"Very well" she smiled, " I need to go and retrieve some papers for you. I'll be right back." she said leaving the room.

"I love you so much!" Magnus said as soon as they were alone.

"I love you too... I want to make sure Max stays safe with you. Even when I won't be here to protect both of you." Alec said with tears in his eyes.

Magnus couldn't help but lean forth and kiss his boyfriend softly. He loves this man so much.

"Please don't talk like I'm going to lose you tomorrow. I don't want to think about the day you will part from me. Please..." Magnus said crying, not containing himself when the topic was Alec's mortality.

"Mags..." Alec said caressing his cheek, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but I need to make sure the Clave won't come after you and Max. I love you and our boy so much." he said kissing him with too much emotion for Magnus to handle.

__________

Thirty minutes later the door opened and the Inquisitor walked trough.

"I'm sorry for the time you have been waiting but I was making sure every detail was perfect," she said seating down in front of them.

She passed them a file and smiled. Alec looked at Magnus and opened it. Inside was a birth certificate with all the right information about Max, only missing the last name and the Inquisitor's signature. Alec looked up.

"I don't know what the last name is going to be..." she said waiting for them to tell her.

Alec looked at Magnus "It's Maxwell Ragnor Lightwood-Bane"

"Verry well..." she said putting her signature on the end of the page, "Maxwell Ragnor Lightwood-Bane, son of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane." she read it out loud.

At that very moment Max woke up and giggled.

Alec looked down and smiled "That's right, you are officially a Lightwood-Bane. You are officially o-ours." he said with so much emotion in his voice.

"Thank you," Magnus said to the Inquisitor while caressing Max's small hand.

"I have one more thing to discuss with you." she said a little tense, "As you may know I'm the Inquisitor, provisionally. The Clave and I have been talking since the death of Imogen Herondale and we think, you, Mr.Lightwood, would be perfect for the position of Inquisitor."

"What? Me?" Alec said a little speechless.

Magnus was truly speechless. That meant moving to Idris. 'Is the Clave testing Alexander and making him choose between them and his new family'. That was the only thing Magnus could think about.

"Mr.Lightwood, we know this is a big decision. You have one week to think about it. We really think you are perfect for this job, you're young but wise, full of hope for a better future, you know the downworlders better than us, you understand our problems, you're smart and resilient. We genuinely think you are our best option." she said and Alec could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"This is a big responsibility, accepting this would mean moving here. I know the restrictions the Clave has over downworlders not being allowed here. I'm not leaving my family behind." Alec said making sure she understood that he would refuse the promotion if it meant he was going to be in one place and his family on another.

"We knew you wouldn't accept this promotion lightly. Of course, we don't want to keep you away from your family, so we thought of a solution. If you accept, we will open the doors of Alicante to Mr. Bane. We will, slowly, welcome all downworlders here. For that we have one more request..." she said

Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Clave was...

"We would like to offer Mr.Bane the position of High Warlock of Alicante..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos and tell me what you think about it in the comment section.  
> Thank you <3


End file.
